The Adventures of Saku and Maru
by CocoBean232
Summary: In a world in the classic universe of My Hero Academia, two girls with an unknown past go forward on their adventure on proving that they are worth more than dirt. Pain, struggle, agony, they fight for the waffles of freedom. But in all seriousness, just read this cracked up story of bnha, it'll be a fun ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning … Again**

A hand was held out for her, beckoning. She felt herself gravitating to it, maybe it was thrill or maybe... it was that she had always belonged there to begin with. The hand laid out in the void, nothing visible to be seen past it. As her foot stepped forward, it touched nothing but air. And she fell.

Her face greeted the cold floor as she slipped from her bed. A loud thud echoed through her bedroom as a groan escaped her mouth. Well, that was one way to wake up. She rubbed her head, with her vision still slightly fuzzy and the sensation of falling still wrecking her body, she glanced up at the gleaming light from her clock on the bed stand. 2:00am.

"Duck with an F." She found herself mumbling to the eerily quiet night, er, morning. She picked herself from the floor and sat upon the edge of her bed. "That was...weird..." The events that had played in her mind had slipped from it, though she was used to that by now.

Stretching, she lifted herself from the side of her bed, her eyes adjusting to the dark. No use in trying to fall back asleep, her brain had pulled the cord to start its engine for the day. Sleep usually didn't find her after those types of dreams, they always pumped her full of adrenaline. She let out a heavy yawn and quietly as she could slipped out of her room, her eyes crusted with sleep that she impatiently whipped away.

As she assumed, the small house laid still except for her. She found her feet moving to the kitchen, her arms pulling open a cabinet and retrieving a cup for herself. She filled it with water and sat at the marble counter taking small sips. Refreshed, and hydrated, she took a long sip, closing her eyes and focusing.

When her eyes drifted open again, the world was painted in black and white. A ever present warmth in her eyes. Through the monotone was a girl in faded colors, a brunette using the toaster. The floor around her was littered with shattered glassware. As the toaster popped up, the girl pushed her finger into the machine trying to retrieve the food, only for her finger to burn. The grayed world shifted, color bleeding in through the edges of her vision as the room returned to its normal state.

She blinked a couple of times trying to rid herself of the sensation of using her ability. Her small test in the night proved that she still couldn't hold it for long before it slipped back. She finished off her water as a throbbing pain pulsated in her head. Maybe she would be able to find sleep after all.

She got up to stand, but quickly grabbed the counter as a spike of pain shot through her already aching head. Ok, maybe she should take it a little slower. At a snail's pace, she made her way back to her room to flop back down on her bed. Sleep solved all problems, so it should solve the headache she was experiencing. Hopefully.

She must have blacked out, because she was awoken by a loud crash from the kitchen followed by a series of cursing. She buried her face in her pillow, hoping to catch more much needed sleep.

"MA-" another crash, "RU!" Came a high pitched voice from the kitchen.

It appeared the Gods weren't so kind. Begrudgingly, she pulled herself from her bed to investigate what the voice could possibly want, and the mass amount of crashing. She exited her room to see utter chaos. "Saku, what that actual hell."

There was no way any living being could cause this much damage in that amount of time. Maru glanced around the destroyed kitchen trying to piece together 'How?'

"Girl," She walked around the island to where Saku was scrambling with dishes, glassware pieces coating the floor. "First off, how? Secondly, how? Thirdly...how?" A slight flush covered her sisters cheeks.

"W-well, you see, it was an accident. It all started with me waking up, and you know I'm not a morning person, so I was groggy, and I walked into the kitchen and grabbed for the counter but instead of counter my hand hit a cup, and then I slipped cause I didn't have any support, and then the water from the cup got on the floor-"

Maru quickly glanced to the side before returning her gaze back to Saku."So were you groggy like you were that day in the hall and full body slammed a kid, or like when you were tripping over your own feet?" Maru had to distract the conversation from her slip up.

The brunette stopped her rambling and furrowed her brow. "More like lead-in-feet kind of groggy while running into blind traffic."

"Ah," Maru nodded in realization. "So you were a drunk type of groggy, gotcha." She sidestepped the girl to inspect the mess she created. There was still water on the floor with shards of the glass cup mixed within. She recognized it as her cup from earlier. "Wait, there's more than just glass on the floor… what else did you knock to the ground?!"

"Well, I was getting to that, you s-see, in my slip, my whole body flew forward and my foot slammed into a cabinet on the floor, causing it to shake, so then a dish fell from one of the upper cabinets, then another and another, it's a miracle I survived", She gesture to the mass of massacred dishes behind her. RIP.

Maru hid her wide grin behind her fist, trying her not to laugh at the thought of a dish instead flattening Saku's face. When she regained her composure enough she spoke. "It doesn't matter now, just clean up this mess and I'll make waffles." She immediately moved to the freeze to retrieve the box of egos.

Saku threw a suspicious glance at Maru as she grabbed the broom and dust pan. "Y-you don't happen to know how that cup got there...do you? Cause it wasn't there when I went to bed."

"Nah fam, I'm just as confused as you are." Maru said calmly, though she was thinking up thousands of excuses. She slid a waffle into each slot in the toaster before pushing down the lever.

"Hm, ok then." She drawled out as she swept up the shattered glass, and cautiously wiped up the water from the wooden floors.

Maru threw a surprise glance at the other girl, 'can't believe she actually believed me… she knows something.' She narrowed her eyes returning them to the toaster.

"Oh by the way, next time don't use the good cups, we only have a few that match." SHE KNOWS. Saku dumped the contents of the dustpan into the trash.

Maru gave a small smirk, it takes two to tango Saku. "Well, I still don't know what you're implying. But next time, you should watch where you place your hand, we can't have you taking down more plates. We only have a few."

Saku sent her a teasing smile, and stuck out her tongue. "Lucky Miss Ann didn't hear you last night, she would have had a fit."

"Lucky Miss Ann isn't here to see the mess you made of her kitchen, you would have been nailed to the wall."

"A-at least I cleaned it up." Saku shot back and wiggled her eyebrows as she set down the broom and empty dust pan.

"At least I didn't make the mess to begin with."

"You-" There was a pop from the toaster signalling that the waffles were finished. Nothing like food to break up a standoff.

Saku reached over to pick one out of the toaster with her naked hand. Maru was quick on the scene to catch her hand before it plunged into the heat box. Saku's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "S-someone's been practicing."

"Nah, I just have amazing reflexes… and you do this almost every time we make waffles." Maru let her sister's hand go.

"Hehe, sorry I-I forget sometimes…" The brunette flexed her fingers, that had calluses on them.

"Ironic isn't it." Without another word, the raven haired girl reached into the cabinet to retrieve two of the remaining plates. She took the liberty of pulling the waffles from the toaster and placing them on the plates. She shoved the food into her mouth as she noticed the clock on the stove. "Sheep, we're already running late!"

"Awe snap!" Saku yipped and ran off in the direction of her room leaving her waffle. With a still unchewed waffle in her mouth, Maru had rushed to her room to actually get dressed in her uniform. It was an ugly thing. She had to wear a -barf- skirt. She had no time to complain, cause god be danged if she were late again.

Maru threw on her backpack, hoping everything she needed was inside. When she made it back into the kitchen, Saku was ready as well, though her hair was all over her head. "Uh, no. Brush that."

The brunette lifted a brow, and ran her fingers through her hair as if they were a brush. "Done. Lets go."

Maru rolled her eyes, they got enough crap at school and didn't want them to have more. But she was just gonna have to deal with it. "Fine, do you have your phone?"

"O-of course. Now let's go, we can't be late again." She started out the door at a breakneck pace, well as break neck as someone with stubs for legs could go.

"Right." Maru followed after, actually going fast enough to rival the speed of light. Though there was a nagging feeling she had left something…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2: Friendship is Magic**

It was not a race, but if it had been, Maru would have proudly won. Though, it could be considered an unfair advantage that her legs were much longer than Saku's. By that, she meant two inches.

"Everything's fair in love and war sista." Maru had proudly walked to her seat, content with her victory in a nonexistent race. She felt her ego rise as Saku made up random excuses as to why it was unfair.

"You-it-we-" Saku breathed out each word and hobbled to her seat behind Maru just as the bell rang.

"Ah, made it on time finally. I'm proud of us." She bumped a hand against Saku's shoulder.

"Y-yeah…" Saku averted her eyes as the teacher walked in.

"Alright everyone, settle down, and start role." The teacher called out everyone's name in alphabetical order, each student saying 'here.' Then as per usual, the class proceeded as they were being placed in partners to work on an assignment, but there's no such thing as a normal class period with a certain someone in the room.

"Hey teach, just don't place me with any of the dumbasses." Said the boy with wild blond hair, and smoldering red eyes. Katsuki Bakugo.

"Wait, how can you not be placed with yourself?" Maru found herself questioning. The whole class went silent. Oops, did she said that out loud? Oh well, it was the truth.

"Oh, need some aloe for that burn…" Saku whisper quietly so that only Maru would hear. Maru had to fight to keep a smile from appearing.

"Eh, what did you say Mako?!" The words exploded from the boys mouth as his body went rigid.

Saku spoke up quietly, "Her n-name is actually pronounced Maru." Everyone ignored her.

"Wow, you must really be dumb if you couldn't comprehend such simple words." The room suddenly got hot. Not just with tension, it was almost as if something was burning. Hm, weird. Bakugo's hands had smoke streaming from them as he threw his chair to the side and looked as though he was a bull about to charge.

"At least I don't have some useless quirk." He hissed.

"CLASS!" The teachers voice boomed in stopping Maru from retorting. "Quiet down, and no using quirks on school grounds." Bakugo roughly grabbed his chair and sat back down his face contorted into a scowl.

The words Maru wanted to speak hung on her tongue, she knew she would have another opportunity to knock Bakugo down a peg. She would save it and use it to totally wreck his self confidence, at least she hoped it would. The teacher read out the names of the pairs for the assignment.

"As it seems there is an odd number of students, so both Suzuki, Midoriya, and Rin will work together. Now get into your groups." The name rang many bells in Maru's head, though she couldn't piece together why until she saw his face. Freckles littered his cheeks, his hair was soft looking and matted, it was dark except his ends which were highlighted green. His eyes were big, innocent and a light shade of emerald. But the one thing that stood out about him was that he looked so... normal. Too normal. Normal to the point of having no quirk. Izuku Midoriya.

As she moved desks so all three could interact easily, an awkward silence fell over the group. Maru knew there was only one thing that could break such a silence. "So Bakugo am I right? What a female dog." Midoriya looked up from his notebook and gave a withered smile. Well, that was a start.

Saku cut in softly as she reached in her bag and got out her textbook. "Um, huh, the t-teacher said that we, uh, had to do problems 1-10, and read passage 6."

"Right." Maru turned from the pair and reached for her own bag to retrieve her textbook. Though, she felt nothing with that bulk. She shifted through the mess of her bag but no books were to be felt or seen. DUCK.

Saku noticed instantly and inquired, "M-maru?"

"Uh," Said girl scratched the back of her head before admitting her fault. "Seems I've forgotten my textbook…"

"Oh, t-t-t-t-t-t-then we can s-s-s-s-share." Midoriya spoke up sliding half his book on her desk, his face a volcano of color and his hands incredibly shaky.

"Thanks." She leaned in to get a better view of the book. "So what problems are we doing, I wasn't paying attention to you or the teacher."

Both the brunette and Midoriya gave her a look. "I just said them Maru…"

"I know, I wasn't listening. Worried about my book." she waved the two off. "Now stop dawdling you two, we got work to do."

As they began to work, Maru could feel fiery eyes boring into the back of her head and she could tell that they weren't just directed at her. Knowing who was behind the stare, she pretended to scratch the back of her head, using one finger. A very friendly finger. The staring felt like it could melt iron. She could have sworn she heard a small crack that sounded suspiciously like a firecracker.

After the assignment was finished and everyone in the class turned in their papers, it was time for lunch. Before the pair of girls walked into the hall, Maru was struck with a brilliant idea.

"Saku, how about you go and invite Midoriya to eat with us." She said casually.

The brunette gave a nervous laugh, but nodded. Her sister walked over to Midoriya's desk as he packed his bag, and started to talk to him. The raven haired girl patiently leaned against the door frame. Maru couldn't hear what was being said, but she noticed a look of shock that passed over the freckled boy's face. Maru wasn't given a lot of time to watch the scene as she heard someone familiar behind her in the hall.

Maru took an uninterested glance over her shoulder to see who she expected to be the source. Bakugo still glared at her while he hung in his rather small group of "friends". She ended up creating eye contact with the boy, making for an ultimate showdown, and she wasn't about to lose. Sparks flew between them like a saw slicing through metal. Dangerous to anyone not wearing goggles or gloves.

Just as it felt as though they might actually kill each other with looks alone, Saku and Midoriya walked over to Maru, making her lose concentration. She had no choice but to look away, in an attempt to not worry the other two. She could feel his victory smirk mocking her.

"Saku, you made me lose in my battle against an evil warlord." She said cryptically, as to not let them know who she was talking about.

Her sister gave her a confused look but nodded. "W-well, you lost the battle, but not the war… right?"

"But every battle counts in a war." She pushed off the door and fell in step with the pair as they headed to the lunch room.

Midoriya looked like a lost puppy, as he walked along with the two sisters. Maru was able to pick up on it. "Do worry, you'll get used to it eventually." She wrapped an arm around him. "Just a matter of time my friend."

The freckled boy gave a small nervous laugh. "F-friend?" He said as if he had never heard the word before.

"Yup we're friends now, as declared by your queenship." She motioned to herself.

Saku gave her an eye roll. "The queen of humble. What she means is that we consider you our f-friend" Saku then whispered under her breath, "more like acquaintance."

"It's up to you man." Maru removed her arm, "So would you like to be friends?" She spoke in a voice of complete confidence, 'who could possibly say no?'

Maru did not expect him to burst into tears. She and her sister never really reached out to other people in the school before, they usually just kept to themselves. They, like everyone else, had known that Midoriya was being bullied by Bakugo, but never stepped in. Either it was Saku not wanting to start trouble, or Maru not wanting to deal with drama. Knowing now that their actions left this boy friendless, put an ache in her chest. After getting a small taste of Bakugo's "wrath", she couldn't let such a brute mess with this innocent child. Both as a friend, and just being a good person… the thought rung a bell in her mind for some reason...

"Um... we didn't mean to make you c-cry, did we say something wrong?" Saku interjected Maru's thoughts, as she went over to Midoriya careful not to touch him but hovering near him to show her concern. "M-Maru some help?"

Being the type of person she was, she didn't remember having to deal with someone this upset, but she knew what made her feel better. She stepped between the two and pushed down his hair and ruffled it. "Saku, he's fine. Those are tears of happiness." Man his hair was soft, like a dogs fur.

They entered the lunchroom, and bought their lunch before finding a suitable table to sit at. Maru could feel an awkward silence starting to fall on the group, but she couldn't just let that happen.

"As we are friends now, let's get to know each other. I'll start." Maru cleared her throat. "My name's Maru Rin, I'm 12 years old and my quirk is Foresight. Now your turn Saku."

Saku's face flushed, and she stuttered. "I think he already k-knows our names, but um, I'm 13 and my quirk is r-r-recollect."

Midoriya's eyes sparkled and he pulled out a notebook. "Could you tell me about your quirks?!" He squeaked out in a high pitch fanboy voice. He seemed to realize this cause his face got very red. "I, uh, mean…I just have this hobby, I like to record and study different quirks and how they would be useful in saving people, or in battles…" He whisper as he buried his face in his notebook.

Maru couldn't help but smile. "Sure, we wouldn't mind. But what are some of the quirks you already have recorded?" She found herself leaning a bit over the table to get a peek on what was inside.

He looked surprised but he placed the book on the table showing both girls what was written on the pages. As she expected, most of them were the quirks of the heroes that patrolled their part of Japan. The detail was impressive.

"Cool, how long have you've been working on this?"

"Well, this is my 13th notebook, I've been doing this since I was little…" He looked away and scratched the back of his neck.

Saku picked up the book and flipped to the next empty page and handed it back to him. "Y-you must have had a lot of time on your h-hands."

"We'll gladly add ourselves to your amazing collection, as we are as equally amazing." Maru straightened in her seat. "So what do you want to know?"

The freckled boy tapped the pen he was holding on his lip in thought. "Mostly how it works, and if it's an emitter, a transformation or a mutant type."

"Hm," Maru paused for a second thinking it through. "I guess I'll start with what it does. So my quirk allows me to see what happens in the future, of course I can only go so far when I'm not concentrating. And it's an emitter, I believe." Midoriya nodded his head up and down to show he was listening as he furiously wrote down what the raven haired girl said. Maru stared at his hair. Would it be weird if she touched it… again?

After he finished, he excitedly looked over to Saku, who was fidgeting in her chair, and tapping her foot on the ground. "Um, well it, um, if I come into contact with someone, I can pull up their memories and have them re-experience them, though if I use if for to long my own memories become fuzzy. It's an emitter quirk, I'm pretty sure."

It looked like Midoriya was about to fly out of his seat, as he started gushing about how their quirks would be useful in different battle situations. Which, Maru couldn't lie, she totally zoned out, but it seemed Saku was interested at least.

After a while of it going on, Maru's attention drifting to so many different places, she decided on stopping him. "I mean that's cool and all, but it's not like we'd ever be in a battle."

He stopped as he looked embarrassed. "I-I guess you're right...I just got c-c-carried away there." Maru gave a side glance to Saku as the brunette spoke as if she said it a few hundred times.

"Even if we wanted to, hero schools don't usually take people with our type of quirks." Saku then picked at her food.

Maru felt herself starting to go on her own tirade. "Yeah, in this type of world people value the heroes who can deal physical damage rather than those of us who can do mental damage, or just use our minds to overpower others. I guess it isn't as cool."

Saku nudged her in the side lightly giving Maru a wide eyed look, and gestured over to Midoriya. "We didn't mean to complain about our quirks...I-I mean you don't, well have one, and, um, we don't want to sound insensitive."

"Oh, yeah sorry I forgot about that… but that leads me to another point. How come those without quirks or those who are on the weaker end of quirks, how come they aren't treated as fairly? It doesn't make sense."

Midoriya cut in, "Well it k-kinda does… they can't really take out the bad guys as e-easily…" Midoriya seemed to shrink into his seat.

"Nonsense. They can take out bad guys just as well, they just have to use their brain and natural abilities. Rather than rely on a quirk. They can still be useful."

Saku decided to break up this conversation. "Well, um, I think it's about time we get back to class…" The brunette stood and took her plate of hardly touched food to the trash, then proceeded to grab the back of Midoriya's shirt and half drag him out of the cafeteria.

"Wai-" He tried as he was hauled away.

"Wasteful! There's people who could have eaten that." Maru decided to illustrate her point but literally inhaling her untouched food in record time before throwing away the scraps. "I should compete in a food eating competition." she said to no one but herself. "I'm so lonely..." With that said she rushed after the pair.

When she caught up with them which wasn't hard, (Saku is not fast especially with the extra weight) they walked back to the classroom, after Midoriya was released.

"Guys, you should have stuck around for a bit." Maru decided to put in some unrealistic drama to lighten the mood. "This guy totally walked up to me and was like totally hitting on me." she spoke in a bratty girl tone.

Saku gave a faint smile and Midoriya seemed to get a little less tense.

"Of course that didn't happen, you just missed me inhaling my food. Now that was impressive."

By then they had arrived at their classroom, as Maru expected, they were a bit early. Saku and Midoriya took their seats after giving a small wave. The day was still young, and the class still empty. It was only right if Maru decided to cause a bit of trouble.

She took a quick scan of the room, looking for a certain something. Nothing stood out as a prank worthy item, so she went to her bag and searched around. She always came prepared. Maru pulled out a whoopie cushion, which she kept for special occasions...

She saw Saku give her a curious look but she only shushed her. She blew up the cushion, and then planted to the trap on no other than Bakugo's seat. She was truly evil. This was about to be the best day ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What's the Use of Feeling Blue?**

Maru had really gone and done it this time. She had basically signed herself, Saku, and Midoriya up for a personal beating. They weren't gonna make it home for dinner, at least not without losing a few teeth in the process.

Let's just recap what had happened that day. So after Maru smacked talked the blond boy, she had decided that pranking the enraged Bakugo would be a brilliant idea. Well it went off with a success, and it was hilarious, but based on who was laughing the hardest he knew who had committed the unthinkable. So now she had to be vigilante as she tried to sneak her way out of the school.

As Midoriya and Saku were speaking in depth about quirks and their uses, so deeply in fact that they didn't even notice Maru in a Naruto position sneaking through the halls. They were way too relaxed! Didn't they know a wild Bakugo was on the prowl? She made her way with the others who were completely oblivious. With the door of freedom in sight, she felt herself relax. Her first mistake.

Her relaxation was short lived, as Maru was immediately yanked around the corner and thrown against the wall. The pair were still completely oblivious, even with the very loud slam. "Oh god, I felt that in my bones…" She felt herself mumble in pain.

A hand smashed into the wall beside her head. Maru in her last desperate attempt for freedom, turned her head and tried to call out the the receding pair of friends as they escaped through the doors, unscathed.

"Those sons of bikini bottoms… I want new friends…" she said to herself.

"Listen here you little B-"

Maru quickly cut off the angered beast. "No cursing on my christian minecraft server!" She clamped a hand over his mouth like a muzzle.

He yanked it away with his free hand, his grip tightening on her wrist. "Don't play with me useless trash!" His grip was like a viper coiling around her fragile flesh and bone. "If you think I will take any shit from three worthless extras, then I'll be damned! Do you understand me Mako?!" He leaned in getting up in her face.

Maru felt herself starting to sink into herself from the boiling rage and sincerity behind his words. Though she tried to keep up a confidence front, which was hard with the burning eyes scorning her skin. "Let go of my wrist plz."

He loosened his grip slightly but didn't release her just yet. "This isn't what I meant, I mean like a full release not this half butt bull crap." She couldn't put a lot of force behind her words.

The blond haired boy didn't seem to back off at her words. "Did you think someone with your type of quirk could ever go against someone like me?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Maru wasn't going to let him take all her credit away.

He barked in laughter. "Don't you get it Mako? People like you aren't good enough to make it in this world." He breathed, in her face. "Only the strong survive and you with that _quirk_ are definitely not one of them. So save us the trouble and just nose dive off of the top of the building."

Maru finally figured that if she wanted this conversation to end she would have to just take the blows and let him get it all out… but she really had one thing she needed to say. "If I actually committed suicide, you could go to jai-"

His other hand released her wrist and fast as lighting rammed his fist into the wall close to the other side of her head. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

At that moment their homeroom teacher emerged from a classroom, finding the awkward position Maru had found herself in. "Can you kids- Oh." He paused in his stride towards them. "No making out on school grounds, do that on your own time." He then walked in the opposite direction, mumbling something about kids and their raging hormones.

Maru hadn't thought about the position they were in. She had been too busy slowly sinking into herself. With Bakugo's face being oddly close, and his hands on either side of her… nope this was not what it looked like. She used her hands to push him away to a safer distance. They had one thing in common, both their faces looked like tomatoes.

Without a word they both awkwardly speed walked to the door, exiting. Freedom at last. It tasted so fresh, so- she could still tasted some of Bakugo's breath... Her face got even redder.

"Why are both you and Bakugo's faces so red?" She jumped at the sight of Saku standing close to the door she just exited, her sister's eyebrows going up and down at the speed of sound, suggestively. Sadly, Bakugo was still in hearing range. His face darkened as he quick strode away.

"Shut up." Maru shoved her hands into her pockets and slowly left the school. She tried to push the event from her mind as it wasn't doing much to cool her body temperature.

Saku followed closely after. "Uh, so, are you ok? S-sorry for, uh, hehe, leaving you…"

Maru was quick to retort, eyes not meeting her sister's. "I would have been okay if I had you guys there. He literally snatched me away right in front of you."

Saku's eyebrows shot straight up off her face. "Oh- uh, I knew I had sensed tension but...I didn't t-think it was that type."

Maru turned a confused glance back at her, "What do you mean… oh no! Not like that but, uh he grabbed me- oh I mean! He pulled me and pinned me against a wall- No not like that! Just he gave me a stern talking to." She stood proud with her save at the end.

The brunette just nodded. "Just don't get pregnant."

Maru found herself jumping into the air and landing a whack across the back of her head. "Stop." she said it with as much force as she could muster after her encounter.

"Okay, Okay, but you didn't have to hit me that hard…" Saku rubbed the back of her head.

That night, Maru found herself lying on her bed deep in thought. " _People like you aren't good enough to make it in this world."_ She knew exactly what he meant but it still hurt. He was just trying to knock her down a peg so she'd stay out of his way. " _Only the strong survive and you and your quirk aren't one of them."_ Maru was plenty strong, in fact abnormally so. But when it comes to her quirk, it could use some improvement… Though she knew that wasn't what he was referring to.

She rolled onto her side, trying to find a more comfortable position to think in. She couldn't just be as strong as Bakugo, it would take her more time and dedication unlike him who was handed a dependable, and powerful physical quirk from the beginning! People like her and Saku had to work to get any recognition in this world!

Maru was done with this thinking, it made her head hurt. She pulled herself from her bed and went into Saku's room. "Sasuke?" She called the nickname out in a small, squeaky tone.

In the mass of piled covers and blankets on the bed, in the corner of the room, was a shift. A head poked out from the blankets. "Waaaa, du, yoau want?"

"I was wondering if we can talk…" her voice was still soft.

Saku noticing the unsettling tone, perked up. "What's wrong?" She climbed from her fortress of warmth and sat on the side off her bed gesturing for Maru to sit by her.

Maru happily took the seat. "So you know that Bakugo pulled me aside today… and some things he said have been haunting me." Her sister nodded as she prompted her to continue. "So something he said was that people like us weren't good enough to make it, and weren't strong enough… is that really true?" She fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

Saku was silent, and spoke in a calm manner. "Well, some people are made stronger than others, but I mean that doesn't really make them better…" She trailed off and looked over at Maru with her soft, gold flaked, green eyes. "Bakugo, might be physically stronger but, he got no jams on your mental strength."

Maru looked to the ground as words left her mouth before she could filter them. "I don't know about that right now, my mind is going haywire, things aren't aligning like there's a missing piece. An important piece that holds the key to all my problems…" She shook her head of those thoughts. "But what do I know I'm just a twelve year old kid."

She stood up from the bed. "You know what, thanks for the talk. I'll set that boy straight… not tomorrow though. But I have a feelings things are gonna work themselves out."

Saku was sweating profusely for some reason. Maru guessed probably from all those blankets she like to lay under. "N-no problem."

With that she left her sister's room and found that sleep had come to her a lot easier now that she let out her thoughts. This was going to be a good sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Idea**

Maru had not remembered the last time she had slept this well, or for that long. It felt, rejuvenating like she was flying. However, all good things must come to a very loud and disruptive end.

"Maru!" Came a shrill voice of panic as the door to her room was kicked open, it smashed into the wall causing it to vibrate loudly.

She shot up in her bed, heart beating a million times a minute. "What?! What happened?!"

"The waffles… their gone." She spoke ominously while hyperventilating.

"What…" It took her brain a little too long to process what was actually going on. "Oh, the waffles. Yeah, we ate the last ones yesterday… don't you remember?" Maru lazily rubbed the sleep from her eyes, finally able to calm her slamming heart.

Saku's eyebrows knit together. "What? There's no way…"

"There is a way. And you found it, because they're gone." She paused in thought for a moment. "But I do think Miss Ann might have grabbed another box from the store, in the…" She closed her eyes in deep concentration. "Freezer behind the ice cream."

Her brunette sister who was once in a rabid panic, was now so calm it was almost frightening. "O-ok." Her sister tapped her foot. "I, uh, must really be out of it today."

"Yeah… you aren't a morning person after all." Maru gave her an awkward smile, still trying to figure out why her tune changed so suddenly. "But anyways, we gotta get ready." She shooed her sister out of her room. After putting on her disgusting school outfit, she checked and double checked her bag to make sure she had everything, and then left her room.

The kitchen was bare of any living creature, Saku must've been changing still. She was really slow in that department. Being a good sister, Maru took the time to pull out the waffles from the freezer, behind the ice cream, and toasted them. By the time she had them plated, Saku had exited her room, bag on, hair brushed (for once), and uniform on.

"Uh, Maru? D-did you check the time?" Her sister said while lifting a brow.

She simply waved her off, of course she knew the time. "Come on Saku, my internal clock is still ticking. I wake up around the same time and do things in a reasonable fashion in the same amount of time. So most obviously it's-" Maru felt herself choke as her eyes landed on the clock. "IT'S NINE O'CLOCK?!"

"Y-yeah, I mean I went into your bedroom at like eight thirty."

"Wha- I thought- how the-" Maru found herself tripping over her own words trying to piece together how time had slipped from her. That _never_ happened. "But, I… didn't foresee such a betrayal." She shoved a whole waffle into her mouth. "TIME TO GET PAY BACK! FOR ASGARD!" Maru yelled but it came out more like muffles through her chewed waffle. The poor Saku sighed and nodded, time to run to school… again.

By the time she and her sister had made it to the school, they could tell the first bell was about to ring, starting the school day. If they didn't get to class before the teacher, both of them would have hell to pay. It seemed they had entered a dramatic action movie, running to make it through the day alive.

Maru found herself slipping around the tight corners of the school hallway as she raced through them, trying to piece together the fastest way to class. "Saku, hurry!" she said breathlessly as she dashed up a flight of stairs.

From behind her she heard Saku stop. "I'm," she panted, "not going to m-make it… go on without me."

"No." Maru turned and slid down the railing of the stairs. "No sister leaves a sista behind." She knew Saku couldn't run no longer, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"M-Maru wha-" With adrenaline pumping through her veins, like Saku was a sack of potatoes, she fireman carried her sister up the stairs and down the hall. Luckily Saku was extremely small, making this slightly easier for her. Around the last corner, the class came into sight. "W-we made it!" Saku cheered out of breath. _Why is she out of breath, she's not even the one running._

Maru saw the world turn into black and white again, two sisters running similar to them dashed down the hall in faded colors. Only as they reached the doorway, a loud ringing was heard. As soon as the vision appeared, it was gone and the hall returned to normal.

"Saku." She said still carrying her. "Sacrifices must be made." Tears welled in her eyes. "Just know that I've always loved you. No Homo, though."

"W-wai-"

Before the bell could ring and the doorway passed, Maru found herself flinging Saku forward with all the little amount of strength she could muster. Again, she had no regard for the safety of such an action. Saku flew forward, through the doorway, and slid across the floor.

From the exertion, Maru found herself falling forward to the ground in the hall. As Saku came to a rolling stop, possibly dead, the bell rung. Signalling that Maru was late… sheet. A tear spilled down her cheek, her sister made it.

"Miss Rin, could you explain to me why you are laying on the floor outside my classroom?" She heard the gruff voice of her teacher from above her.

She whipped the single tear from her cheek in a dramatic motion as she brought herself to her knees. "It was an epic moment of self sacrifice sir."

The teacher sighed, and rubbed his eyes. "Just get into the classroom and find your seat."

"Yes sir." Maru got up off the floor and dusting of her dirtied uniform, it seemed karma was repaying her. When she made her way inside, Saku was still laying on the floor right in front of the small class, which looked to be in shock. Sweet little Midoriya was bent over her sister, seemingly to be check if she was ok. She really hoped the brunette wasn't dead. She would have no sister then.

She paid no attention to the ground as she subtly bent down and began dragging Saku to her seat by her wrists, totally ignoring the boy next to her. She noted how everyone was giving her a look of... Well the only way to put it was a look of terror, except for Midoriya and Bakugo. Midoriya was looking at her nervously mouthing to her 'is she ok?' as he walked back to his seat with a nervous look on his face.

Maru mouthed back, 'She'll be fineeeeee.' Hopefully.

Bakugo, well, he was giving her a smug arse smirk, like it was funny to see her arriving late. She didn't like that. Maru made eye contact with the cocky bastard and gave a smile of pure evil and a woman with bad intentions. "You want to see what's really funny?" She asked a little too psychotic like.

Bakugo stopped smirking and gave her an irritated stare.

For a second, a miracle like second, she thought about the consequences of her future action. "I'll show you later." With that she hauled the brunette into her seat before sitting down in her own.

The teacher entered and did attendance, and somehow Saku magically recovered enough, and, though shakily, was able to pronounce the word 'here.'

"Okay class, today we will be talking about your futures, but I already assume you all want to be heroes." Said the teacher with a grin. The whole class erupted and used their quirks, though Maru was basically half asleep on her desk. The whole running with Saku on her shoulder had really drained her. However, she perked up to the sound of Bakugo's scathing voice.

"Ah, you chattering extras, extras should act like extras and shut up." What was he talking about? He's such a weirdo.

"Bakugo, I hear that you applied to U.A." Voiced the teacher, completely ignoring Bakugo's comment. The class bursted into whispers and mutters about how prestigious that high school was. Though, Maru liked to live under a rock and had little knowledge on the school.

"Of course I did! Only the best get into that school, so it will be a breeze."

"Ah, Midoriya it looks like you also applied." the teacher continued, in a less than enthusiastic manner.

"That's my boi." Maru called out to the cowering kid in the back of the class who was hiding under his arms as Bakugo turned a fiery glare on him. The class burst into loud, unrelenting laughter. She noticed Saku, silently give a pitying glance at Midoriya.

"Eh? You think you're as good as me Deku?" the blond boy seethed.

Before anything more could be said between them, Maru's world suddenly stopped. The bleak grey colors took over her surroundings, as a faded Bakugo charged and cornered a defenseless Midoriya. He leered over the boy, the words were lost in the vision but the expression on Midoriya's face told the story. All and any of his remaining self confidence drained from his body. Just then, before she could inspect anything more the colors seeped in, ruining the vision.

She was back at her desk as the world had returned to normal. Maru quickly blinked to remove the rest of the warmth from the vision that laid behind her eyes. The scene was starting to unfold just as she had seen, she had to do something. Without another thought, she dashed from her desk, hopping across others until she was right behind Bakugo. On instinct, she placed her hand on his hair making it poof down.

"You're up here," She indicated it but using her extra hand high above her head. "But you need to take it down here my dude." She motioned to the ground. The room got uncomfortably quiet. "Also to answer your question, yes, Midoriya's much better than you. You want to know why?"

Ok, maybe she shouldn't be saying this while she was so close to him, or while she was actually touching him. Her hand was getting quite hot… were those sparks? For a fearful moment, she thought he might be able to get so angry that he could blow up his head.

"Because he's not a egotistical, degenerative, arsehole. It takes a special someone to be such a bad person." The whole class started to snicker. She noticed however, that Saku was giving her the look. Ah, the face of neutral disappointment. Maru gave her a confused glance before returning her attention to a more present threat.

Her hand was smacked off of his very soft hair. She half wished he was a dog so she could pet him. Nevermind that, but the look of pure rage on his face might not be a good sign. There seemed to be flames surrounding him, she wanted to look for an escape and flee while she still could, but she had to stand up for Midoriya, no one had seen what would become of him.

Maru simply crossed her arms, it seems she was going all in. "What? To embarrassed to say anything back, or can you not deny it?"

"Why yo-"

The teacher saved her life, very literally. Thank the gods. "NO using quirks in class. Bakugo and Rin, you can both take your fight outside in the hall, while the rest of us will get on with class." The teacher pointed to the door. Oh god no, don't leave her with that monster! "And don't let me hear a peep out of you while you're out there."

The regret she had filling her was worsened, yeah, she had helped out her friend, but for what? To get her butt kicked by, probably, the strongest guy in this high school. Bakugo didn't comment, but he made a 'tch' and shoved his hands in his pockets, and left the room.

Maru looked after the boy and gave a small plea of help to the teacher, who only pointed to the door. Well that was out the door. Heh, puns.

Surprisingly, when she got out there Bakugo didn't even turn to her or acknowledge her presence. She silently stood beside him, hands sweaty with the same feeling of standing next to a ticking time bomb. Maru only had one choice, she had to defuse this thing.

"Soooo, how's your day going?" She said passively.

"Shut up. Didn't you hear the teacher you dumbass?" He whispered, but still had the same feeling as him yelling. He didn't even look at her as he said it.

She let the insult roll off her shoulder, just casual conversation. "As long as we're quiet we'll be fiiiine."

"Does it look like I want to talk to you Mako?" It was more of a statement than a question. He still didn't even glance at her.

"Well since you asked, why yes, you do. So, Bakago, how's life my dude?" She leaned against the wall.

He didn't respond, but his eye did twitch. She could hear the teacher starting class through the thin sliding door. She hoped Saku was taking notes for her. Probably not, with that look she had given her before, most definitely not.

Well, this conversation was going nowhere, and probably was making the situation worse. Time to do her classic Maru things, the teacher never really learned. She pushed herself off the wall, leaving the angsty boy to his devices. She found she started to stroll down the hall. When she reached the water fountain she turned and walked back the way she came.

Maru made a point of turning back around when she was in Bakugo's sight, just to make sure he was seeing her. She probably strolled up and down the small patch of the hall about a thousand times. By the time if was finally lunch, she and Bakugo were then allowed to re-join the class. She waited in the hall for her squad to exit. First it was Saku, who was talking to the very normal boy that walked out behind her.

"Yo my dudes, how was class?" She had resorted to leaning against the wall when after the tenth time, Bakugo gave her a death glare, who had left with his group of bullies.

Midoriya was the first to answer, "W-well, thanks to you, a lot better!" He gave her the sweetest most sincere smile ever, it made her melt.

She found herself returning a smile, this was why she had decided to do it. Seeing him smile was probably the cutest and most innocent thing in this world. "Don't mention it."

"B-but I will!" He bowed to her, his hair almost touching the floor.

Maru bent down and pushed him back into the upright position. "Now you're making it awkward. Just find comfort in that if I need help I'll rely on you… and Saku." She said it as an afterthought. She glanced over at her sister, who gave her a dry smile.

"Let's go get lunch."


End file.
